


Oh, How Far We've Come

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, The're soft okay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Once again back with another prompt: "I like this. A quiet breakfast with you."Just a very short fic with some soft husbands okay?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Oh, How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another prompt fic because my beta [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) has sent me two whole lists. In fact, I kinda of took from other prompts and smashed them in here.

While sitting in the bookshop having breakfast since the trials, Crowley realized it’s the first time in a long time the Angel looked truly relaxed. 

“I like this.”

“You like what, dear?” Aziraphale asked while he sipped his tea.

“A quiet breakfast with you.” Crowley stretched out his hand across the table, offering it to the Angel. All the blond could do was smile.

“I must admit, it is quite nice to be able to not worry about Gabriel randomly showing up in my bookshop,” Aziraphale shuddered as he thought about all the times his superiors showed up with no warning. Crowley squeezed his hand bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“Come back to me, angel. You don’t have to think of them anymore. Just you and me, now. Against the world.” Crowley smiled. 

Aziraphale sighed, “I love you.” Then promptly slapped his hand over his mouth. Well, it was out there now. He looked up and could see that Crowley’s eyes were wide, but he could also see something else. The big smile that broke out on the demon’s face. 

“Well, well, angel. I didn’t know you’d be the first to slip up.” Crowley smirked.

“Wha-what do you mean ‘first to slip up,’” the Angel sputtered. 

“You think I don’t see those glances you shoot my way? How utterly _besotted_ you looked in the church back in ‘41? I’m not blind, Aziraphale.” Crowley leaned forward to rest his chin in his hand. 

“Oh, don’t act like I’m the only one sending _glances_ , Crowley,” Aziraphale retorted.

“Hey, I never tried to hide it, angel,” Crowley said smugly. “For the record though, I love you, too.” 

The Angel got up and went to stand directly in front of the other, pulling him to stand as well. Before Crowley could ask what was up, he was pulled into the tightest hug he could imagine and he returned it with his tightest hug. 

“Promise me. Promise me you’ll stay, dear,” the blond softly said. Crowley leaned back far enough to look the Angel in the eyes. 

“Oh, angel. Don’t you know by now that I can’t imagine being anywhere but here with you?” Crowley said as he leaned forward and kissed the angel softly. _Yes_ , he thinks. _We’ve finally made it._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos down below if you'd like.  
> If you want longer works, feel free to check out my other fics! They are all just as soft as this one I assure you.  
> I appreciate each and every one of you <3


End file.
